warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Jinks
"I'm always in the middle of it, in between of you two. And I have to make decisions to prevent you from killing each other. I'm so fed up with that, you know? I just want to have a normal life, I want my sisters to live at peace. Is that too much to ask for?" Vivian Temperance Jinks is the eleventh child of Claire Jinks, born almost 140 years after her oldest half-sister. Unlike her living siblings, Vivi always knew who her father was and she had a fairly close relationship with him, just like her younger sister, Rowena after her. At the age of 19, she became a victim of a witch spell which moved her to an alternative reality, as an entity more similar to the ghost. There, her maternal grandparents helped her "come back to life", but unfortunately, she could never go back to her world. Relationships Original Timeline Claire Jinks "With all my love and respect, you've never'' been a middle kid, for real. Or better say, your sisters weren't crazy hybrids, like Lin and Lorie. Trust me, I know I can handle it. I just don't know ''how yet." Claire and Vivi shared a lot of common things. Like Claire in the early years of her youth, Vivian always dreamed of a quiet life and didn't really like her half-sisters to use their powers in public. Like her mother, Vivi was always drawn to the study of foreign languages, which came in handy when Vivi went to university. However, they never got a chance to improve their relationship due to inter-dimensional jump which trapped Vivi in the alternative past forever. Jarrett Lewis "Remember what I told you?" "Family isn't about blood, it's about following your heart." "Keep that in mind, little one. Someday, you'll understand." Vivi's relationship with Jarrett is the type of connection every child dreams of. He was always around, never forgot about her birthday and kept every secret as if the fate of all mankind depended on it. They were really close, and so when the time to choose the path in life came, Vivian decided to go to the university where Jarrett's been teaching. They spent more and more time together, and therefore what happened to Vivi one day created such a huge hole in the heart for both of them. Michelina & Scarlett Jinks "You know, one day you'll realize that you mean nothing without each other. I just hope it won't be too late." Vivi has always had a strained relationship with her half-sisters. Michelina was 11 years older than Scarlett, but these two always managed to get into fight, mainly using all their powers, and Vivian was the one who had to restrain them from seriously injuring each other. It's easy to guess that she didn't really like her role as a middle child, but she felt extremely grieved, realizing that she'd never get a chance to see her sisters again. Alternate Reality Claudia Donovan "Sure thing, Mom... I mean, Claudia. Of course, I meant Claudia." Steve Jinks "When I was a kid, my bio-mom always told me that you and me, we share lots of things in common and I'd definitely like you if I could meet you. And now I totally see why. You're so different, but you managed to fit into this crazy family." Rowena Jinks "You sacrificed so many things to come here and save me: your family, your time, your whole life. Now, let me protect you." Nikki Jinks "You know, a wise man once told me, 'Family isn't about blood, it's about following your heart'. And whenever I follow my heart, I always come to you. Because you're my little sister. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Detective Spencer Robshow Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Homo Superior Category:Jinks Family Category:Donovan Family Category:3rd Generation Category:Born: October Category:Born: 2170s